A Griffin's Tale
by Kamen Rider Lynx
Summary: KRDK/Maximum Rider X-Over. A young teenager has escaped from the School, highly trained and taught about the Riders, thanks to her parents. When she reaches Gramercy, she finds herself caught in the war against Xaviax. ON HIATUS AND PENDING A RE-WRITE.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Chased and Different (Sharon's POV)

"Get her!" I heard the Erasers howl my name, trying to make me show myself. I was running, my Advent Deck in hand. My parents had helped me get out, and during my time at the School, when they were supposed to be "testing me", they had really been training me. They taught me everything they had learned from their parents, who had once been close friends of Eubulon.

Now, though, I needed to get away. So once I reached a good clearing, I paused long enough to thrust my hand out in front of me. I felt a band form around my waist, and I yelled, "Kamen Rider!"

Silver light wrapped around me, encasing me in armor. I relaxed, hearing my Advent Beast yell.

_"Fly Vent, Sharon!_

_I know, I know._

I pulled an Advent Card out of my Deck. I inserted it into the Flight Visor and heard a voice say, "Fly Vent."

I unfolded my winds and felt my armor cover them. I leapt into the air, flapping my wings hard and glancing back for only a slight second. I pulled another Advent Card out, sliding it into the Flight Visor on my forearm.

"Strike Vent." A large silver griffin flew to my side before speeding towards the Erasers with a loud caw. I heard the impact but didn't look back.

_Now I have more time. I need to get to Gramercy. Maybe then I'll find the Advent Master and the other Riders. Maybe I'll even find Brother._

_ "__I hope so."_My Advent Beast, Quicksilver, murmured into my mind. She was flying alongside me, and I smiled underneath my armor.

_Still, first we have to get far away from here. Hopefully, our next stop after we take a break can be Gramercy Heights!_

_"Sounds good."_ Quicksilver agreed. I laughed, hearing the excitement in her voice. I landed carefully in woods, making sure I didn't hurt myself. I tilted my head back and felt my armor fade away, observing my surroundings. In the fifteen minutes I'd been flying, I had gone over thirty miles. I could fly farther in less time when I was in my armor but only if I had to. I honestly preferred flying without it.

I sighed softly, putting my backpack on the ground so I could catch my breath. My parents had given me the pack, and I knew it was full of things I would need. I pulled a granola bar out, nibbling on it before drinking some water.

_Let's see. At forced pace without the armor, I could reach Gramercy by-_ I checked my new watch. It said 2:30 P.M. _-3:30 P.M. That's without any more breaks, however. I'll need at least one more break, right before I get there. That means it'll probably be about 4:00 before I reach the city. Mom and Dad have arranged for me to have an apartment and a motorcycle, so that's taken care of. Now all I need to worry about are the Erasers, Xaviax, and staying on the right course._

I pulled out a map and unfolded it, laying it on the ground. I traced my path, memorizing it before folding it back up and putting it away. I pulled my pack back onto my back, unfolding my wings to fly as I walked through the woods. I reached a clearing and leapt into the air, starting to fly.


	2. Chapter 1

Lynx here. I realized I forgot something in my Prologue. Quicksilver, do you mind?

Quicksilver: Not a problem! Kamen Rider Lynx doesn't own Maximum Ride or Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. She owns only her characters!

Kamen Rider Lynx: Thanks Quicksilver. Now, on with-

Quicksilver: And I must say it is quite an honor to be-

Kamen Rider Lynx: Enough, Quicksilver. Now, here is Chapter 1!

***

Chapter 1: Found (Sharon's POV)

I flew west to freedom, through the skies and away from the School with Quicksilver flying my side. She cawed gleefully, just as happy as I was to be free of the confines of the stone School, away from the sinister Erasers and the doctors with unfriendly masks and white lab coats.

I shuddered and turned my thoughts away from the place I had fled, instead to my destination; Gramercy Heights in Los Angeles. I had chosen this place as my destination because my parents had heard through the blog of the infamous hacker JTC of a person patrolling that area. He had sounded like a Kamen Rider so that seemed like the most logical place to start.

_Isn't this great?!_Quicksilver whooped, twirling loop-the-loops.

I grinned at my excited Advent Beast; she looked like the griffins of legends beyond with the body of lion and the wings and head of an eagle. The eagle head was more feline like, elongated with wide cat-like silver eyes, two feather ear-tuffs laid back against the silver feathers and a plume of darker feathers at the end of her tail. She was a sentient being, and she was my best friend.

"The best," I agreed. The wind whipped through my silver-blonde chest-length hair brushing past my fair almost pale skin. It was pale from being within the confines of the school for so long. Like Quicksilver's my eyes were silver set in a narrow elongated face below a shallow brow and arched pale blonde eyebrows. I was tall, I guess with a solid build. Thinking about the body my soul resided in gave me more confidence; it was like every part of my soul filled out my body completely. My wings, dark gray dappled with silver and white stretched out to either side supporting my body, wired with muscle.

_I'll race you! _Quicksilver called from the mirror plains, and I grinned just as giddy with our newfound freedom.

_You're on!_ I shouted back as we both shot into the clouds.

~~*~~

We were nearing Gramercy Heights in the city of Los Angeles when I heard it, the shrieking chime of the mirror music that warned of an attack. I jerked in the air, spinning around to try and figure out where it had come from. I quickly located it and landed neatly, running to the mirror. I had landed in a small neighborhood not far from L.A.

_Are you gonna armour up?_

"Definitely!" I drew my blue deck out. It was emblazoned with the silver griffin symbol, thrusting it out in front of me and before the mirror.

Silver energy formed the Advent Belt around my waist. "Kamen Rider!" I called, sliding the deck in. I felt silver energy pulse around me as I laid my arms with the palms upturned at my side, one leg bent to balance myself.

The silver morph lights encased me in armour of silver and white. My helmet was designed like a griffin's head, and there were small, almost unnoticeable slots on my back, from which my wings could slide out.

While a deep sigh of satisfaction I leapt into the mirror, finding myself in a city area of Ventarra.

Almost immediately, I knew I was outnumbered. There were about fourteen or fifteen of the minions, and I would only be able to fend them off for some time. I was a good fighter, but I couldn't fight fifteen for a long time.

"Final Vent." Quicksilver grabbed me with her talons by the shoulders, lifting me into the air. Then, with the ease of practice, I swung my body into a flip onto her back, and she dove at the minions. I raised my sword over my head and leapt, slashing as she crashed into the minions. Immediately, they were destroyed, dissolving into a plume of flame.

I didn't see the two more powerful minions that were hiding behind me. Taking me by surprise as I once more rose to my feet, one of them slashed me violently on my side. The other attacked my side as well, and I crumpled to the ground.

_"Sharon!"_ Quicksilver cried my name as I was thrown backward. My armor fell away, and I slumped against a wall. I looked up to see Quicksilver leap at the minions, taking them out. Then, she vaulted over to me, landing in front of me. Her silver eyes were staring at me in concern, and I saw her eyes widen in fear. _"Sharon? Your side……"_ Quicksilver trailed off, and I glanced at my left side. I stifled a gasp.

Blood was spilling from the wound. It was about four inches long, and it looked deep. I carefully moved so I could see it better and let out a soft yelp of pain. I was sending the element spirit to the wound to heal it, but I knew I couldn't move far until it was healed. If I was attacked, I would be an easy target to kill.

Quicksilver gently took my arm in her beak. _"Ride me. You'll be safer on me until you heal."_ I nodded silently, moving slowly and carefully so I wouldn't make the wound worse than it was already. Once I was on, Quicksilver took to the skies, her large powerful wings moving in a soothing rhythm.

***

It was ten minutes later when I sensed other Advent Beasts and Riders. I opened my eyes, using my aura sight to read their auras; I wasn't about to try and read their minds. I saw the gold, symbolizing Kamen Riders or those who fight for good. I also saw one with an aura that was tinged with a little bit of black. Whoever it was must have betrayed the Riders and come back to their side. I also saw one Rider with an aura that was nothing but gold. There weren't any other colors that symbolized emotions or thoughts.

The Advent Master.

I jerked violently and hissed when I jarred my side.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, __**ow!**_ I thought furiously.

_"Should I go to them?"_ Quicksilver asked me. I glanced up again, making sure on hand stayed firmly clasped to my side while the other was wrapped around Quicksilver's neck. I checked the auras again, making sure I wasn't imagining things before answering.

_Yes. Mum and Dad told me to find the Advent Master. If that really is him, I'll be able to get his help. Plus, I need it now. I can't heal myself. I'm exhausted, and I'm still losing blood. Go._

_"On it!"_Quicksilver replied, speeding up slightly.

It was then that I realized my whole body was shaking. I had lost so much blood that it was finally starting to affect me badly.

I heard voices, yelling something as I slid off of Quicksilver, over a hundred feet in the air. My vision was almost completely dark as I heard the whoosh of wings and felt strong arms catch me. The last thing I saw was a face with dark eyes and dark hair.

***

When I came to, someone was wiping my face with a damp cloth. I opened my eyes and saw the face of a man, probably in his twenties, leaning over me. It was the man who had caught me. I knew who he was instinctively, thanks to the many pictures I had been shown at the School by my parents.

Kamen Rider Wing Knight aka Len.

"Finally, you're awake." Len's voice was quiet, but it sounded relieved. I guessed I'd been out for awhile.

"How-" My mouth felt like sandpaper. Len handed me a glass of water, and I drank it before speaking again. "Thank you. How long have I been out?"

"About three and a half days. You lost almost half of your body's blood before we found you." Len seemed to think about something before continuing. "Master Eubulon says your parents are Sharton and Sharia Techira. Is that true?"

I hesitated, but then I heard Quicksilver's voice in my mind.

_"Trust him. Master Eubulon's already spoken with me."_

"Yes. It's true." My voice was soft as I moved. I knew I was fully healed, and someone had put me in pajamas. "Am I allowed to get up?"

"Yeah. Master Eubulon said that it was fine." Len walked to the door. "Take your time." Then, he left.

I looked at the bathroom, suddenly feeling almost giddy. A bath was going to feel so good.

***

When I walked out, a pile of black was on my bed. I threw the dark clothes on and looked at the jacket. On the right side, it had the small silver badge in the shape of a griffin on it. I smiled, tracing my finger over the silver metal.

I felt something brush against my side and looked to see Quicksilver, sitting on the floor at the size of a small lion. I rubbed her head, and she partially unfolded her wings, her eyes closing.

_"That feels nice."_

_Probably does. What do I need to do now?_

_"Had the feeling you were going to ask that. Master Eubulon wishes to meet you."_

I nodded absently, looking through my bag for a couple of things. Then, I realized what she had said and mentally yelled, _WHAT?!_

_"You heard me."_

_Aw man……Now?_

_"Whaddya think?"_

…………_I'll take that as a yes._

I threw on my new uniform , walking next to Quicksilver, who guided me through the No-Men Base. I was silent, taking in my surroundings. I didn't like them. The white walls and people dressed in all black? They made me feel like I was back in the School. I didn't know why, but they did.

Quicksilver and I walked through the hallways for a couple of minutes before we reached Master Eubulon's room. I hesitated, my hand on the knob. My instincts had me tense for some reason I didn't understand. Quicksilver nudged me with her beak, and I slowly opened the door.

Master Eubulon was sitting at a small desk, fixing what looked like the Void Key. He didn't even glance up as I walked inside and closed the door behind me. It was only after I had started looking around that he glanced up and looked at me. His eyes seemed to examine me for several long moments before he spoke.

"Sharon. Your parents have told me about you and your…gifts, if you wish them to be called that." Eubulon's voice was gentle and warm. It helped me relax, and the knot that had formed in my stomach eased. "They also told me that you have learned almost everything a Rider should know, correct?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I thought so. When Len, Adam, and I found you, riding Quicksilver, you were badly injured. What happened?"

I gathered my thoughts before answering. "I was attacked by Xaviax's minions. I responded to the mirror….sounds, and I was outnumbered." I knew I probably sounded like an idiot, and I bowed my head, my chest length silver-blonde hair covering my face.

Eubulon had a thoughtful look on his face. His dark eyes were concerned, and that worried me. I felt Quicksilver's wing brush against my side and glanced down. She had a look of pure worry and fear on her face, and I heard her voice in my mind.

_"The Erasers. They're in this town!"_

_Oh, please, please, please, please, __**please**__ tell me you are joking._

_"Wish I were."_

……_Aw son of a gun. What should I tell Master Eubulon? Have you told him about that?_

Quicksilver suddenly looked down, burying her face in one of her wings for a few seconds before looking up and giving me a very sheepish smile. I glowered, my eyes blazing like gray-blue fire, and she let out a nervous mental chuckle.

_"Eh…… I thought I should let you do that……Heh. Heh."_

_**Why?**_

_"…You're the Rider."_

I gritted my teeth, forgetting that Eubulon was paying attention and let out a sharp mental snarl._ Next time, you had __**better**__ tell me what you leave to me to tell._

"Sharon? Is something the matter?" Eubulon's voice snapped me out of the conversation I was having with Quicksilver, making me jump.

"Asides from a few problems that I had in the past deciding to follow me here, no." My voice was a bit colder than I wanted it to be, but I was still annoyed with Quicksilver. I hated it when she kept things from me.

"Is there any chance that I might know what the problems might be?" Eubulon inquired. I shook my head.

"Not unless my parents told you all about the-"

"-Erasers?"

I blinked several times, jaw dropped in stunned shock. It took me several long seconds to respond, and when I did, I sounded like I was winded. "You know?"

Eubulon nodded, smiling gently. "Your parents told me a fair bit. More than you realize." His smile faded though, and his eyes became concerned once more. "Have they followed you here?"

I nodded anxiously. "It looks like it. If they have…." I struggled to find the right words.

"Relax. You won't be harmed while you are here. And if you leave the No-Men Base, I'll make sure one of the other Riders goes with you." Those words reassured me but not entirely. I was still anxious, but I didn't let it show. "Asides from that, I also wished to speak to you about one other thing. Your parents said that you have the Griffin Deck. May I see it?"

I slid the blue Deck out of my jacket's inside pocket and handed it to Eubulon. He took it, turning it over in his hands for several moments before sliding one of the cards out of it. He examined it for several minutes before sliding it back into the Advent Deck. Eubulon held the Deck, staring at it for a long moment.

"I never thought someone would be able to use that Fly Vent. It looks like it's come in handy for you. Does it work well?"

"Yes. It makes me faster, and it does a good job of protecting my wings from attacks."

"Good. Also, add this card to your Deck." Eubulon handed me an Advent Card, and I looked at it. It was silver and said, 'Survive.'

A Survive Mode card?!

"Master, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why would I need a Survive Card?" I honestly didn't know why I needed it. It didn't seem necessary.

"I have the feeling you will need to have it in the future. I would prefer to give it to you now, though, just in case. Now, I think the other Riders are extremely curious as to who you are and why you are here. Why don't you go meet them and see if you can get to know them?" Eubulon suggested. I nodded slowly, feeling nervous about meeting the other Riders.

"Okay. Thank you, Master Eubulon." I felt it was appropriate to show a gesture of respect so I bowered at the waist briefly, arms flat by my sides.

"It's no problem." Eubulon turned back to the desk and continued working on the Void Key. I was curious as to why it needed to be fixed, but I knew I had been dismissed. I opened the door and walked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! Just here again to say a few things. Sharon, do you want to start this time?

Sharon: I'd love to. Kamen Rider Lynx doesn't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight or Maximum Ride. All she owns is her characters, like me. Along with that, she has to thank Mirror's Mirage for allowing her to use her character Nali's talent of being able to see auras.

Quicksilver: And I must say what an honor-

Sharon/Kamen Rider Lynx: **Quicksilver.**

Kamen Rider Lynx: Here's a recap to get you up to speed! Sharon, take over again?

Sharon: Last time, on A Griffin's Tale:

_I heard voices, yelling something as I slid off of Quicksilver, over a hundred feet in the air._

_It was only after I had started looking around that Eubulon glanced up and looked at me. His eyes seemed to examine me for several long moments before he spoke._

_"Sharon. Your parents have told me about you and your…gifts, if you wish them to be called that. When Len, Adam, and I found you, riding Quicksilver, you were badly injured. What happened?"_

_"I was attacked by Xaviax's minions."_

_I felt Quicksilver's wing brush against my side and glanced down. She had a look of pure worry and fear on her face, and I heard her voice in my mind._

_"The Erasers. They're in this town!"_

Chapter 2: The Past (Sharon's POV)

I walked nervously down the halls with Quicksilver again. The young advent beast could vary her size to fit in enclosed places, and this place was the king of claustrophobia. Gray unfriendly walls closed in around me; there were no mirrors anywhere up here.

Master Eubulon had told me to get to know the other Riders, but I was very nervous. I hadn't had any friends during my time at the School, asides from Max and her flock. When they escaped, I was left there, and I didn't make any other friends. Not that I could, being in that hellhole.

I heard the sounds of casual talking in one of the rooms and hesitated. I was kind of nervous about meeting the other Riders; I hadn't much opportunity to make any friends besides Max and her flock, but unfortunately, I had been unable to escape with them. Their destiny was not mine.

So, instead, I just hung out of sight of the open doorway, trying to dredge up my courage.

_"They won't bite,"_Quicksilver teased.

_I know but…_

A voice cut me off. "There's a new Rider here?"

"Yeah, her name's Sharon," That was Len but I didn't know who the first speaker was.

"Oh, another girl?" This voice sounded gleeful and for a moment reminded me a bit of Nudge but with bit of Max mixed in.

"We could use another girl around to keep Kase out of our hair," someone, a guy joked.

"One more word Chance…" someone presumably this Kase person threatened. Oh wait…Kase was Kamen Rider Siren, and Chance was Kamen Rider Torque. My parents had tried to make me as prepared as possible.

"I think you should shut up now," An amused voice noted.

"Kase isn't the only girl!" another feminine voice objected.

"She's the only girl Rider though," the first speaker pointed out.

"Not anymore," Kase corrected, sounding cheered.

Well they seemed nice....They didn't sound suspicious or anything. I noticed I was trembling like a leaf. I presumed it was from nerves and hugged myself as Quicksilver's wing brushed my back comfortingly. It helped.

"Just remember to be nice, guys," Len told them. "Especially you Hunt,"

"Don't _worry._ I'll be as cuddly as a lamb,"

"As if," someone scoffed.

"Price, don't start," another guy sighed.

"You look a little down Adam," the first speaker said, remaining unidentified.

"I'm fine." Adam said shortly.

I was listening so intently to their conversation trying to convince myself these people were on my side, that I didn't notice the man behind me until he said; "What are you doing here?" and grabbed my shoulder.

I was shaking like a leaf and some random guy grabs me? Wrong move. I was still really, _**really**_ tense, due to the fact that I was seriously _**not **_used to being around people who didn't want to experiment on me or something else.

So naturally I did the logical survival thing; I attacked. I whirled on him, my foot lashing out in a violet uppercut kick that slammed right into his chin. It didn't help him at all that he was wearing a white lab coat, and he was out like a light.

Suddenly, for some reason, it was just too much, and everything came crashing down on me. Memories from the past chose that moment to come into my mind, despite the friendly voices I was hearing, and I started running unconsciously. I had hurt one of the lab people; they would be angry, and all I could think of was getting away. I ran and ran, not stopping as I tried to get out of the building. I just needed to get into the open, to get to some place where I could spread my wings and fly until I was calm.

I heard someone yell my name but I ignored them completely and was off like a shot. "Sharon!" I looked back seeing _two _Adams looking out of the room but wearing different clothes. Seeing double just panicked me more, and I shot off down the corridor.

"Wait, don't scare her," I heard Price say.

"I think it's a bit late for that," Adam's voice commented. "Sharon, what's wrong?! Stop!"

I barely heard them; I wove through the corridors, avoiding anyone in a weird suit. I was downstairs in a section of the building with a spiral staircase when I saw not _one_ but_ three_ people in white lab coats running down the corridor behind me through the glass reflections, and when I saw someone in a white lab coat, that was the last straw. I _completely_ freaked. It was too much, just too much. I threw myself into the first mirror I saw with a desperate gasp, landing hard in Ventarra. I kept on running through the abandoned city, not stopping until I finally found a place that was good for me to fly in. With one panicky jump, I leapt into the air, flying high into the sky.

Hearing the sound of my wings moving and being free from supervision helped me relax, calming me.

Quicksilver started flying next to me, and she touched her dark gray wing to my dark gray dappled one in a silent signal of, _I'm here, you're safe._ That small signal helped clear my thoughts, and I suddenly felt a wave of shame and frustration take over.

_I'm such a wimp. I couldn't even stand that place for an hour and a half. Damn it!_

_"__You aren't a wimp. Your instincts told you to get out of there, and that's because you were in the School for so long. It's going to take awhile for some of your old habits to die down so that you don't panic all of the time."_

_Maybe, but whoever called my name is going to think I'm a freak, I bet. Dammit, why me? Why did I have to let my instincts take over then?_

_"__You were nervous, and your body reacted to that. It prepared for a fight or flight situation, and you reacted by running. It isn't your fault. In any other situation, those instincts could've easily saved your life."_

_**Quicksilver's right.**_

I jerked violently in the air, momentarily forgetting to move my wings. I dropped about fifty feet with a startled squeal and felt a hand catch my upper arm.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that. Are you alright?" I looked up to see Len, riding Blackwing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really didn't expect for anyone to be able to respond. You can let go."

Len looked a little uncertain. "Are you sure?"

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. "I was flying just fine before you came and startled the Rider out of me. I'll be fine." Len released my arm and I dropped a few more feet before flying up to meet his gaze. "Why were you following me anyway?"

"Eubulon told me to. He sensed you panicking and told me to go after you and see if you were alright. He has a way of doing things like that, and it can be really annoying at times." Len's voice was amused, but then his dark eyes became serious. "Are you alright? You were really freaking out back there."

I nodded quickly, and Len raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious! I just have a few bad memories, and for some reason, they got me there. I'm sorry." Well, way more than just a few. Try a lifetime's.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You might want to tell the other Riders that though. They were pretty shaken when they saw you running that fast. We all thought someone might've infiltrated the base." His voice was amused, and I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

"Great, and I bet they think I'm crazy now."

I heard the frown in his voice."Anything but. Eubulon told us that you had a rough upbringing and that you might have some trouble adjusting to this kind of atmosphere. It's alright."

I glanced at Len, my gray-blue eyes disbelieving. He nodded and told me, "You can ask Master Eubulon if you'd like"

"No thanks. I'm fine with believing you." I sighed heavily yet again and let myself slowly sink to the ground where I sat, my head in my hands. My body was quivering from the adrenaline rush, and I was trying to hide the tremors.

Len sat down next to me, his eyes still slightly concerned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

_Oh, yeah, sure. And get called a psycho in the process. Not a flying chance._

_"So negative. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You really should tal-"_

_Quicksilver? Why don't you just shut up and leave me alone for awhile?_

_"Oh, yeah, sure. And see my Rider do something stupid and possibly life-threatening. Yeah, not a flying chance, sorry."_

I gritted my teeth._ Quicksilver-_

_"__Just a word before you try to snap my head off. I don't give a flying damn what you try to do to get me to leave. I wouldn't leave you alone for a second now, and I probably won't anytime anymore. The Erasers are out there, you __**idiot!**__ There isn't a chance in hell I'm leaving you alone! And if I have to, I'll ask Eubulon to have one of the other __**Riders **__keep an eye on you at all times! __**I don't care!**__ I'm going to make sure you're safe! That is, unless you want to find yourself back at that hellhole the School!"_

I was frozen in shock, hearing my Advent Beast's voice get so cold. Quicksilver was like my guardian now, but I had never expected her to get that defensive! She was usually really nice and didn't mind what I did, as long as I didn't get myself hurt.

"Something wrong?" I looked at Len, breaking my bond with Quicksilver for a few seconds.

"Oh, no. Sorry, arguing with Quicksilver," I apologized quickly. Len laughed, his eyes amused before he gently pulled me to my feet.

"We'd better get back. Everyone's going to be getting worried."

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Let's go."

***

(Len's POV: Earlier)

All the Riders, me, Kit, Adam, Kase, Chance, Price, and Hunt plus Maya and Trent were in the lounge just catching a time to relax for once. Trent and Maya were on their laptops as usual, and everyone else was just lounging on some of the couches. Kase and I were just leaning against a wall. "There's a new Rider here?" Kit asked. He had been talking to Adam; presumably the original Dragon had been telling his twin about how we found the new Rider.

"Yeah, her name's Sharon," I replied.

"Oh, another girl?" Kase sounded gleeful, and I smiled. It must be lonely having only a bunch of guys to talk to. Having Maya around helped, but even so, Kase was still the sole female Kamen Rider, until now.

"We could use another girl around to keep Kase out of our hair," Chance joked.

"One more word Chance…" Kase threatened, raising her fist in warning.

"I think you should shut up now," Kit grinned, sipping some chocolate.

"Kase isn't the only girl!" Maya objected, looking up from her laptop.

"She's the only female rider though," Adam pointed out.

"Not anymore," Kase corrected, sounding cheered.

"Just remember to be nice guys," I told them. "Especially you Hunt," I frowned slightly, sensing another aura hovering around. Was that Sharon?

_**Len. I need you to go after Sharon. She's panicking. **_Eubulon's voice was stern, and I frowned in confusion as the other's voices filtered through my hearing.

"Don't worry, I'll be as cuddly as a lamb," Hunt grinned, leaning back in his chair as he put his feet on the table.

"As if," Price scoffed.

"Price, don't start," Adam sighed.

"You look a little down Adam," Kit commented, concerned.

"I'm fine." Adam said shortly.

_**Why would she be panicking? **_I asked as all this chatter went on.

_**I do hope you remember what I told you about the School.**_ I heard the exasperation in Eubulon's mental voice.

_**Oh. Alright. I'll go now. Blackwing? Ready for a flight?**_

_**"Sound's fun. Where are we going?"**_

_**To find Sharon.**_

_**Okie dokie!**_

"Guys, I gotta go," I apologized. "Master Eubulon wants me to do something,"

"Okay," Kase sighed reluctantly.

At that moment, we heard a shriek and crunch followed by a thud as something hit the floor outside. I felt the full force of Sharon's terror and was out the nearest mirror as everyone rushed to the door.

I exploded through the advent tunnels, landing right onto my Advent Beast's back. Blackwing wheeled around, soaring above the abandoned streets of Ventarra, his dark and powerful wings moving up and down as he hit the skies. As he flew, my thoughts drifted back to when Adam, Master Eubulon, and I had found Sharon.

~~*~~

_Blackwing and I were ahead of Dragreder, who carried Adam and Master Eubulon. I knew that Master Eubulon had sensed another Advent Beast, because I heard him say into my mind, __**Len. That must be Sharon. Go ahead of us and catch up to her.**_

_I nodded in response, and I urged Blackwing on. He increased his speed, and when I saw a silver griffin with a young teenager on it, I knew that was Sharon. I was about the call out to her when I saw her body tremble and start to fall._

_**NO! Blackwing!**_

_**"I'm on it!"**_

_With a sudden burst of speed, Blackwing rushed forward and down, right underneath Sharon, who was falling rapidly. I caught her in my arms, saying her name as I tried to get her attention. I saw the blood on her side and heard a sharp growl in my mind._

_"Who are you?"_

_**Quicksilver, my name is Len. I'm Kamen Rider Wing Knight. What happened to your Rider?**_

_Quicksilver tensed, and I saw her move, ready to attack me.__** Uh oh……**_

_"Quicksilver, don't! He's not your enemy!" Master Eubulon's voice was anxious as he yelled. The Advent Beast hesitated before looking at me again. Her silver eyes were narrowed as she examined me before she flew back, starting to fly next to Blackwing._

_"I'm sorry. I just don't want my Rider injured any worse than she is."__ All of us heard the concern in the griffin's voice._

_"That's understandable," Master Eubulon agreed. "You can trust us. I would never hurt one of my Riders. Len, would you let me see her?"_

_I handed Sharon to him gingerly, afraid that I would hurt her more. Master Eubulon cradled her in his arms, shifting his weight on Dragreder so that he could position her. I saw him check the wound and also saw the flash of anxiety that passed over his face._

_"Quicksilver, would you mind if I rode you? Len, Adam, I need for you to continue the patrol. Sharon's lost too much blood, and I need to get her back." Master Eubulon's tone of voice was one that left no room for argument._

_"Of course not. I'd do anything to keep her safe."__ Adam and I watched nervously as our Master crouched on Dragreder's back before leaping to land on Quicksilver. Quicksilver dropped a few feet in the air before starting to fly strongly._

_"Come back to the base when you are done!" Adam and I both nodded as Master Eubulon flew on Quicksilver, back the way we'd come. My old friend and I looked at each other, our eyes filled with equal amounts of concern. Finally, I spoke._

_"Shall we finish this patrol?" _

_~~*~~_

_**"Len? I see her."**_

I jerked out of the memory and looked up to see Sharon, flying in the air ahead of us with Quicksilver at her side. I opened my mind up to hear some of her last thoughts.

….._is going to think I'm a freak, I bet. Dammit, why me? Why did I have to let my instincts take over then?_

_"__You were nervous, and your body reacted to that. It prepared for a fight or flight situation, and you reacted by running. It isn't your fault. In any other situation, those instincts could've easily saved your life."_

_**Quicksilver's right.**_

Sharon dropped a good fifty feet, and Blackwing swerved, flying down rapidly as I reached out with my arm, catching hers.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that. Are you alright?" My voice was concerned, and Sharon gave me a sharp look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really didn't expect for anyone to be able to respond. You can let go."

I was uncertain and didn't hesitate to voice it. That just earned me a sigh and a cool response. "I was flying just fine before you came and startled the Rider out of me. I'll be fine." As I let her arm go, she continued. "Why were you following me anyway?"

When I told her that Eubulon had sent me, I saw a flash of frustration pass through her eyes. After I questioned whether or not she really was fine again, she gave me a reason. "I'm serious! I just have a few bad memories, and for some reason, they got me there. I'm sorry." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as me.

"You don't need to apologize to me. You might want to tell the other Riders that though. They were pretty shaken when they saw you running that fast. We all thought someone might've infiltrated the base." Amusement slipped into my voice, and she groaned, putting her head in her hands.

"Great and I bet they think I'm crazy now." Those words confused and worried me. The fact that she would say that was not exactly pleasing.

"Anything but. Eubulon told us that you had a rough upbringing and that you might have some trouble adjusting to this kind of atmosphere. It's alright," I assured her. Her gray-blue eyes locked on me and gave me a look that said, 'Yeah. Right.' "You can ask Eubulon if you wish."

"No thanks. I'm fine with believing you." I saw her wrap her arms around herself as she slowly sank to the ground, trying to control her quivering. I guessed that she had adrenaline running through her system after her fall and was trying to hide it. I jumped off of Blackwing and sat next to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently. Sharon shook her head. Then, Quicksilver, who was sitting next to her, gave her a sharp nip with her beak. I saw Sharon stare at Quicksilver for about five minutes before going rigid.

_**They must be arguing about something.**_

_**"Not overly surprising. All I know is that Quicksilver is seriously pissed at Sharon."**_

"Something wrong?" My words broke Sharon out of the argument, and she shook her head yet again.

"Oh, no. Just arguing with Quicksilver."

_**Knew it.**_

I laughed, amused, before pulling her to her feet. "We'd better get back. Everyone's going to be getting worried."

"Yeah." Sharon's voice was quiet and almost inaudible. "Let's go."

***(Sharon's POV)***

A couple of hours later, I was starting to feel at home. The other Riders were kind enough to be willing to overlook the fact that I had run away from them at first and we were sitting in the lounge. Apparently, Eubulon had explained more than I thought. That didn't stop him from watching me, though. He was watching me as I got to know the other Riders. His eyes seemed to be examining me, and that was a bit unnerving.

Quicksilver was quick to reassure me that he was just doing what my parents had asked him. When I inquired about what my parents had asked me to do, she snapped her beak shut loudly.

_Come on, tell me!_

_"No! Shut up!"_ Oh boy. She was still pissed with me.

_Would you tell me if-_

_"Shaddup!"_ Okay, she was **really** pissed at me.

_Sorry……_ No reply. I glanced up nervously at Quicksilver, only to find her gone. _Guess she went to cool off._

_"I can still hear you. Apology accepted, but you have to swear that you won't make me worry that much again."_

_I don't thin-_

_"__**Swear!**__ Or I won't come back until you really need me."_

………_I swear._

_"Good."_ Quicksilver flew back to sit next to me.

I didn't asked what had happened to the guy I had attacked, and they didn't tell. It wasn't really important, as long as he was still alive.

Maya was happy enough to give me some home cooked food, and immediately everyone else was hungry too. So, we all ate, and they filled me in on everything that had happened to them in full detail. I glanced at Adam when they explained his initial (but mistaken) betrayal; he looked uncomfortable and poked at his food. My heart went out to him; his circumstances were very different from my own, but he had been through so much. It must be really hard for him.

After story time and lunch a few of us lazed on the couches while everyone but Chance, Kase, and the twins went to the Command Center.

Kase, Kit, Chance and Adam were lounging around on the couches, holding mugs of coffee and hot chocolate. Kase was sitting on the couch arm, simply being a comforting presence. Despite her eagerness to have another female Kamen Rider, she was giving me some space first.

I had hot chocolate, but I wasn't drinking it. I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I knew I should be since I had a lot of meals to catch up on, but I wasn't.

"Don't worry about any of those nasty Eraser people," Kit assured me as he _and _Adam sat on either side of me. Twins? Twins? This was slightly weird; it was like talking to the same person but not really. "We've got your back,"

"Yeah, we've fought Xaviax's monsters plenty," Chance agreed. "We can handle a pack of werewolves."

As I moved to dump the hot chocolate out, Michelle walked in with two men; Eubulon and some other guy.

"Riders, this is Agent Ross. He'll be helping you guys out for a little while." A chill ran down my spine, and my hair stood on end. I knew why I felt this way instinctively.

Ross had to be an Eraser.

"Hello, Riders. It's nice to meet you. I was just wondering if I could borrow Sharon for a moment, Eubulon?"

_No. Please, let him say no. He has to know they look normal. Please. Please say no._

"I don't see any problem with that." _**NO!**_

"Good. Sharon, please follow me."

I didn't move. Ross turned around, and I was sure that I was the only one who saw the sadistic grin on his face.

"Something wrong, Sharon?" Ross sounded nice, but I wasn't fooled.

"Yeah, Eraser," I snarled coldly.

Ross appeared to be unfazed. "What on Earth is an Eraser?"

"Sharon's new here. She probably thinks all of us are Erasers." I could've happily hurt Michelle at that moment and not cared about the consequences. "You may as well take her."

Oh yeah, she would be as dead as a doornail if I could've laid my hands on her.

Ross nodded, grabbing my arm suddenly and tightly. He led me out, and I didn't fight. I needed to wait until I was in the open. He led me out of the building, and I went rigid as I saw more Erasers come out. Ross spun me around to face him, and I saw that he was morphing into a wolf already. I thrashed violently, trying to get away.

"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" I shrieked as loud as I could. Ross growled angrily and grabbed my throat, cutting my shrieks off.

_Only one other choice then…..__**SOMEONE, HELP! PLEASE! HEEEELLLLPPPP!**_

Maya's POV (Earlier)--The Command Center

"How are you doing with the triangulation of the transmitters?" Eubulon asked. Trent and I were hard at work trying to find the next one through Xaviax's cloaking.

"Pretty good," I allowed. "We've almost broken through the cloaking."

"We'll let you know when we have," Trent assured Master Eubulon. He nodded.

"Very good. The de-cloaking is almost complete." He told the other Riders.

"Awesome," Hunt grinned. Len smiled too; it was nice to see him smile after all he had been through. He was the last one standing not once but _twice._ I hope he never has to go through that again.

When Michelle brought Agent Ross into the command center, I knew right away something wasn't right. I felt Len and Price tense behind me; Trent ducked behind his monitor. He was a good friend but not the fighting type. Understandable, I hadn't been either. Master Eubulon strode forward, looking at the new agent curiously.

He wasn't really scary looking; the usual No-Men uniform, dark glasses. His hair was dark brown, his eyes a bright green. His skin was oddly pale, and I saw a scar, right above one of his eyes. He seemed to be about 5'10". But he seemed to give weird vibes; I could feel it. It may have been temporary, but I was a Rider too.

"Who are you?" Hunt demanded, fixating the new agent with a stare. I frowned moving to stand but Len put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head, eyes narrowed. Price seemed just as tense. I still wasn't sure about him because of JTC but he was on our side at least this other guys was clear not.

"Riders, it's all right," Michelle tried to assure us. "Riders, this is Agent Ross. Ross, the Kamen Riders. They've been through a lot; they're a jumpy bunch,"

I saw Price frown; Hunt glared. _**Jumpy?! Oh sure why wouldn't we be?! Is she stupid? **_

_**The guy screams; "I'll kill you," Len agreed. **_

Due to my contract with Blanquewing, the Swan Advent Beast, although it had only been temporary, I could link telepathically with the Riders now; it made things easier.

_**Why is he here? **_I asked.

_**Sharon. **_Eubulon told us._**It has to be.**_

"He's an experienced doctor who may be able to help Sharon," Michelle was saying about Agent Ross.

"I don't think doctors are her favorite people right now," I commented.

"Don't worry, I just want to help," Ross told us.

"_**Ha!" **_Hunt scoffed.

"Could I see Sharon for a moment?" Ross continued.

"Certainly," We all stared at Master Eubulon through our mental paths.

_**Um....**_ I thought._** Master Eubulon?**_

_**Don't worry I sense it too. Maya, there is an armament closet several doors down through a locked door. You should be able to smash the lock. Get a silver gun in the right corner; those guns project trapper clamps. Len, Hunt follow Ross. Price warn the others. It is best if we eliminate this threat before it gets worse.**_

We all chorused affirmatives; as he had been talking, Michelle and Ross had left the room. I stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Trent asked as Hunt and Len vanished through the mirror.

"Werewolf hunting," I smiled taking his No-Men ID where he had carelessly left it on the table.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!"

"It's all for a good cause, Trent I promise!" I shouted, running off to complete my task.


	4. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider Lynx: Hey, everyone! Just need to say a few things, once again! Chance?

Chance: Hey guys. Kamen Rider Lynx doesn't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. The only thing she owns is her own characters.

Kamen Rider Lynx: Thanks Cha-

Quicksilver: And may I say-

Kamen Rider Lynx: SHARON! Get that griffin under control! Chance, while she does that today, do you mind recapping?

Chance: Not at all. Last time on A Griffin's Tale

~~*~~

_I ran and ran, not stopping as I tried to get out of the building. I just needed to get into the open, to get to some place where I could spread my wings and fly until I was calm._

_I'm such a wimp. I couldn't even stand that place for an hour and a half. Damn it!_

_"__You aren't a wimp. Your instincts told you to get out of there, and that's because you were in the School for so long. It's going to take awhile for some of your old habits to die down so that you don't panic all of the time."_

_Maybe, but whoever called my name is going to think I'm a freak, I bet. Dammit, why me? Why did I have to let my instincts take over then?_

_"__You were nervous, and your body reacted to that. It prepared for a fight or flight situation, and you reacted by running. It isn't your fault. In any other situation, those instincts could've easily saved your life."_

_Quicksilver's right._

_"Riders, this is Agent Ross. He'll be helping you guys out for a little while." A chill ran down my spine, and my hair stood on end. I knew why I felt this way instinctively._

_Ross had to be an Eraser._

_Ross spun me around to face him, and I saw that he was morphing into a wolf already. I thrashed violently, trying to get away._

_"HELP! SOMEONE, HELP!" I shrieked as loud as I could. Ross growled angrily and grabbed my throat, cutting my shrieks off._

Kamen Rider Lynx: Looks like there's going to be some action this chapter. Here it is!

~***~

Chapter 3: Caught (Chance's POV)

"Did anyone catch any weird vibes off that Ross guy?" I asked after Michelle had left.

"That's why I want you all to be on the alert," Master Eubulon interjected sternly as we all straightened and looked up at him. Master Eubulon had explained it to us; the energies he and Xaviax had produced in their battle had been so great it had caused a fissure in the fabric of space and also torn through time, sending him to Earth before we were even _born. _Apparently for awhile there were two Eubulons or something like that; I'm just repeating what he said.

"Price will come for your shortly." he added before sweeping out of the room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Adam sighed, standing as he flexed him limbs.

"We're about to find out." Kase replied, straightening from her relaxed pose against the couch arm.

"Good you're all set," Price strode in at that moment followed by Maya; I thought she hated him or something, but she looked grim as she sat a black bag she was carrying on the floor and began to unpack it.

"Master Eubulon believes Agent Ross is a major threat," Price explained as Maya handed us guns. "Those are trapped clamps; I presume Mast Eubulon would like to question them,"

"Then let's Rider up," Kase grinned and I rolled my eyes, making sure she couldn't see.

At that precise moment, I reeled as I heard a mental shriek for help, and I saw my friends do that same. I knew who had let out the shriek instinctively, but I didn't know why.

It was Sharon.

I was out of the room before I realized it, passing the gun back to Maya. Kit and Adam were well ahead already as was Maya who jumped through one of the mirrors with Kit as we neared the front of the building. Kase went with Adam, and I was left with Price.

_**The others are already outside,**_ he told me_**. I handle the trapping part since I've got the gun.**_

_**You do that. Might as well join the party now.**_ I covered my tense nerves with light humor as we barreled past the No-Men and into the sunlight. My feet were pounding against the ground, adrenaline rushing through my system.

What we saw was notwhat we expected. I recognized Agent Ross right away being pummeled by Maya's onslaught of trapper clamps as he slashed them apart snarling. She had a look of pure age on her face. That was scary; I never thought she could ever be real angry. Agent Ross got too close and was immediately attacked by Dragblacker's black flames as Kit summoned him. I don't think Ross would be getting up anytime soon.

It was complete chaos; Axe looked he was having fun slashing at a pack of man-wolves (I decided they had to be shape shifters) with his axe, swinging kicks and punches. Actually he was fighting like he was just pissed. Maybe we hadn't known her long but Sharon was she was still a Rider, sister-in-arms, and anyone who doubted that would be royally beaten.

Wing Knight was fighting his way to Sharon. Kase and Adam had just transformed. Eubulon was tied up with monsters of his own also in his armour. Kit was fighting as Kamen Rider Onyx, shielding Maya while she whirled around flipping, spinning and dodging, blasting man-wolves with trapper-clamps that shocked them into unconsciousness.

Go Maya; I could see why Master Eubulon had let her fill in for Kase.

I dodged a wolf's swing, flipping him over my back as Price whacked him a good one in the face with the trapper gun before blasting away. There were dozens of the things; they seemed to be everywhere and cunningly keeping us corralled in a large circle while at least seven man-wolves, dragged Sharon away towards a white truck as she struggled violently. I saw one inject something in her arm, and she went limp.

"NO!" Price and I echoed each other's words as I slammed into another wolf and threw him to the ground, crushing his paw/hand thing with a boot. He howled, and I didn't care.

A shriek of rage sounded; Quicksilver burst from the mirrors swooping down on the Erasers half the size of Dragredder, her claws wicked sharp as she wrecked havoc fighting to reach Sharon.

_Chance! _**I heard Master Eubulon's voice in mind, frantic but maintaining a level of calm.**_ Go for Sharon before Quicksilver does something reckless. While we fight the Erasers, I'll distract the others somehow. Grab Sharon, and get back inside._

_Yes, Master._

As Master Eubulon seemed to vanish into battle and out of my mind, I went straight to the van. Price and Quicksilver backed me up, getting Erasers out of the way. I was almost at the door when I felt myself get knocked into the sharp corner of it. My head collided roughly, and I felt a stab of pain as my head was scratched from near my ear to right above my eye. Blood seeped from the wound, but I didn't think about that. I had two Erasers snapping at me.

_Shit!_

I was thrown sprawling onto the ground, and I landed awkwardly to avoid connecting my head with the ground. The Erasers prepared to attack me again when they were thrown back. Price as Strike and in armour at last pulled me to my feet and started to fight the Erasers alongside an angered Quicksilver.

I slipped into the truck and found Sharon, lying unconscious in the back. Her silver-blonde hair was red with blood, and her skin was pale, almost white. Her black jacket was torn, and her uniform seemed ragged and filthy already.

I knelt next to her, checking her pulse before looking at her head wound. It was about half an inch to three quarters of an inch long, and it looked deep. Ignoring my instincts, which wanted me to use gloves, I pressed my bare hand against the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. My other hand was searching for my pocketknife so I could cut my jacket for a strip of cloth.

"Dammit. I know it's here….Come on….There!" I slid the pocketknife out of its holder and moved my now-bloody hand. I slid my jacket off and cut a strip of cloth from it. I wrapped it around her head gently. After that, I was glancing up when the doors slammed shut. The engine started, and the truck started to move.

_Uh oh……._I glanced around for a reflective surface and let out a soft moan. There were none. _We're in trouble._ I looked at Sharon, who was still out cold. I slipped my communicator out of my pocket, flicking it on. It let out some static noise, and an Eraser was back in a flash.

"Well then, Wittle Wider wanna play?" A fish crashed against my temple, and everything went black.

~***~

"Chance? Not you too!" Sharon's anxious voice stirred me. I looked up and saw her gray-blue eyes staring at me through the bars of her…

_CAGE?!_

One look around told me that I was in a cage as well. My back also ached violently, and when I twisted, something brushed me neck, and it wasn't my hair. I glanced back and gasped when I saw a wing.

_Wh-What happened to me?_

_They must've altered your genetics while you were unconscious._ Sharon sighed. _I'll teach you the best way to fly when we get out of this damned hellhole._

_Where are we?_

Gray-blue eyes met my blue ones, and her mental voice was dark when she answered.

_The School._

I felt my blood run cold, and I looked around again. My eyesight and hearing were much better now, but my whole body was in pain. I moved my wings slowly, finding it instinctive and natural. It felt….right, somehow.

I heard a moan, somewhere to my right, and I turned to see what it was.

Sharon let out a soft gasp. "Max? Is that you?"

"Sharon? Who's the guy in the cage next to me?" A female voice inquired.

"A friend. The blasted scientists did what they did to us to him." Sharon's voice was soft. "We need to get out."

"Oh, we will. Trust me. We won't be here long."

I heard the sounds of footsteps, and instinctively, I tried to back as far as I could into the back of the cage. I didn't know why I was acting this way, but it seemed to calm me down.

"Sharon? Oh, honey…..Chance was brought as well?" A soft, gentle, and feminine voice whispered.

"Mom!" Sharon cried softly. I heard the almost inaudible sound of a lock being undone. More than one. Mine was undone, and a pale face with soft gray eyes stared in at me. The hair that framed it was light brown. _Like Kit's._ I thought.

"Come here, Chance. My name is Sharton," The man explained softly. Sharton? Who the hell was he again?

_He's my dad. We can trust him._ Sharon's mental voice was soothing, and I nodded, even though I was sure she wouldn't see it.

"Get to the mirrors. Help Max and her gang get in the mirrors. We'll be right behind you." Sharton whispered the words to Sharon urgently, and, to my surprise, I was able to see her nod. _What the hell has happened to me?_

"Right. Guys, come on! Chance!" Sharon grabbed my arm. I looked at her as she led me to the mirrors. Six others were with us, and I instinctively knew they were friends.

A loud, obnoxious siren started wailing.

"Escape in T-15-35!" Sharon and I froze before starting to push Max and the others into the mirror. Sharia and Sharton ran towards us, tossing us several items each.

"One tells a lot about the School and others around the world. It'll help the No-Men. The others are your Advent Decks." Sharia stopped, right before we could push her into the mirror.

"We're leaving a different way. Hurry!" Sharton whispered. "The Erasers are coming!"

"Over there!"

"Catch them!"

"They're at the mirrors!"

"Hurry!"

Sharton grabbed Sharon's arm and mine.

"Be safe." His silver eyes met Sharon's gray-blue eyes and my brown ones. Sharia nodded, her pure blue eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Dad, no!" Sharon cried.

Sharon shoved the two of us into the mirrors, and we fell through into Ventarra. I saw the mirror get shattered, and Sharon yelled.

"Dad! Mom!"

Max and the five others came forward. I finally got a good look at them.

There were six; three girls, three boys. The two youngest looking were a boy and girl, both blondes. The boy was slightly taller than the girl, and she wore a dress with shorts. He wore a white-tee and jeans, but both had big eyes that were slightly cute and slightly creepy. The girl's were green the boy's blue. They looked like they were actually related.

The next oldest looking were also boy and girl. The boy was blonde, and his gray eyes looked fogged as if he couldn't see. He wore a simple blue shirt with jeans. The girl was much shorter than the boy and had darker skin than the others with raven black hair pulled into a ponytail and wide dark eyes, wearing a white tee and cut off jean shorts.

The last two were obviously the oldest two in the group: the girl had golden brown hair and warm chocolate eyes, her skin fair build slender, and she wore a jacket over a white shirt and jeans. The boy was taller with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and with hard dark eyes that studied me carefully, his facial features sharp, long and narrow. He wore a green turtleneck with jeans.

Max put her hand on Sharon's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sharon."

Sharon looked up at Max, and it was then that I realized just how young she had to be. Normally, I would've said she was in her twenties. But now, it became painfully obvious that she wasn't much older than sixteen.

She took a shuddering breath and composed herself. "Yeah. But we need to go. They'll be coming after us." Sharon stood, as did I. "Let's go." All of them unfolded their wings and jumped into the air. I just stood there, trying to figure out how the hell I was supposed to do that. Sharon glanced down and me and yelled, "Wait! Chance needs help!"

I heard a few laughs and a couple of moans as Sharon landed. She walked up to me, her eyes concerned as she took one look at my jacket. She pulled something out of her pocket and muttered, "I hope this is where they need to come out."

"Where what need to co-HEY!" I yelled out in protest as Sharon neatly sliced slits in my jacket.

"Now you can fly."

"How?" I winced when I felt her hand smack me on the head. I looked up to see her eyes blazing.

"Ever heard of the word instinct?" Sharon's voice was like ice, cold and dangerous.

"Yes," I said softly, taking an instinctive step backwards.

"Then use your instincts! Flying will be instinctive for you!"

"But I don't know-"

Another hard smack to the head. "Feel your wings?" I nodded. "Unfold them." I did. Sharon frowned.

"Good wingspan. Fourteen and a half feet. Good. Now, leap into the air."

"_What?!_ I could seriously hur-"

"Do it!"

I did, and suddenly, it all came to me. I started moving my wings in an instinctive motion, and Sharon leapt into the air next to me.

"Good! Now, try and keep up, 'kay?" Sharon's voice was amused, and I looked up in time to see her smug smirk.

"I'll clip your wings if you tell the other Riders about this." Sharon's smirk was wiped off of her face.

"You'd have to catch me first."

~***~

After flying for about ten minutes, I felt as if I'd been doing it all of my life. I enjoyed the freedom that the skies offered, and Sharon was always willing to help point out things I needed to work on or things that would help me fly better than I was currently. Some of the things were so subtle that I didn't think they'd make a difference, but to my surprise, they changed how I flew in many ways.

An hour after we took to the skies, I spotted a mirror that had a direct portal back to a building close to the No-Men Base.

_At least, I hope it's close. I don't want to suddenly appear with six strangers. Ugh……_

_Oh, relax, Chance! If that's the case, Eubulon or Michelle will probably know about them. I'm not entirely sure what my parents have told Eubulon, and Michelle's probably heard of the School by now; after all, she __is__ a No-Man._

_Thanks for pointing that out. That really comforts me………Not._

_I heard that. _Sharon's mental tone of voice was concerned, and it was then that I realized that she was shielding our conversation.

_Why are your shielding our conversation and thoughts?_

_Because little Angel can hear thoughts._

I looked at the youngest member of the Flock and winced.

_Good point._

_Yeah, it's really annoying. I'll teach you how to shield your thoughts when I get the chance. But don't change the subject! My parents are probably on their way to the No-Men base! I bet they'll get there within a week!_

_Really? _

_Yes. I bet._

I stopped speaking with her for a few moments, lost in my own uncertain thoughts. How would my teammates react to me now having wings? How was I given them? Why was flying instinctive? Would Eubulon want to do special training or something for me?

Sharon's wingtip touched my own, and I looked over to see her gray-blue eyes full of gentleness and sympathy.

_Relax. Eubulon will make the decision on whether or not he wants to teach you about the Fly Vent and whether or not he wants to even let you use it. As for your teammates, if they don't accept you for whom you are now, then they aren't worth your time._

I couldn't help it. I laughed, earning me a look from Sharon.

_Yeah, you're right. I'm worrying about nothing, aren't I? But still, how was I given these wings?_

_I don't know. But the fact that you have them now is concerning. It means the School has much more advanced technology than ever, and that could be seriously bad news. Still, we better hit that portal if we don't want to miss it!_

_Oh, geez!_ "Guys, land!" I yelled, and we all started moving towards the ground. I landed awkwardly, trying to get used to walking again. Sharon chuckled a few times, steadying me with her hand. I growled, "Not funny." When I staggered though, Sharon burst out laughing, and I glowered at her.

"Yes it is. You just don't want to admit it. Come on, let's get into the mirrors. I want to get out of here." Sharon's voice was desperate towards the end, and I gave her a curious glance. It was then that my hair stood on end, and I nodded at her, pushing Max, Fang, and Iggy through the mirror. Time to get out of here.

We landed right outside of the No-Men Base, and I looked up at the building. _**Aw, man. What should I tell the others when I go in?**_

~~*~~Maya's POV~~*~~

"This is very bad,"

"Yeah, Kit we kinda know that," Adam scoffed. "Now stop pacing! You're making me dizzy,"

"Then don't look at him," Price suggested.

Once again, the Kamen Riders Price, Kit, Adam, and Kase, Michelle, Trent and I were assembled in the command center, feeling very glum. Trent and I were using the computers to try to track Sharon and Chance's Advent auras with some tech upgrades Eubulon gave us, but we weren't having much luck.

"Have you located them yet?" Master Eubulon asked.

"Not yet, we're trying," I assured him.

"Hold on, I think—no! What—how--what is going on?!"

"What is it, Trent?" Kase asked, walking over to us.

"I could swear I just had them! But then they vanished again!" he exclaimed in exasperation jabbing at the keys as he stared at the computer screen with an intensity that suggested he was trying to make their signal mystically appear again.

Kase and Eubulon exchanged looks. "Someone is cloaking their Advent auras," he sighed.

"But who can do that? Weren't they taken by a faction from Earth?" Kit asked, sounding confused.

"What I don't get is how that Eraser got here in the first place." Price scowled, not so subtly leveling a glare at Michelle.

She glared back; not many people can do that. "I don't know either," she admitted. "Don't think this isn't an embarrassment for us,"

"An embarrassment?!" Surprisingly, the twins, Kit and Adam, chorused their indignation; it was unusual for Adam to express himself like that.

"Hello, two of our own, one of who is _brand new, _just got abducted by shape-shifting freaks!" Kit ranted, gesturing. "And you're worried about how you _look?"_

"We're not doing them any good, just standing here," Master Eubulon interrupted. "Kit, Kase. I want you to scout the perimeter of the building for anymore Erasers. Take Maya with you, and make sure you have a trapper gun just in case,"

"Yes Master Eubulon," We all nodded respectfully and I grabbed the trapper gun sitting under my chair. Kit gestured for me to follow them.

"A moment," Master Eubulon called. We turned as he threw three silver tubes at it us; we all caught them easily. I was amazed by own reflexes. Before I was made the (temporary) Kamen Rider Siren, I couldn't even play catch very well. "Communicators. Just in case. Keep in contact,"

"Of course," Kase nodded, taking charge of the patrol since she was the senior Rider. As we turned to leave I saw Price watch me go.

_**Be careful,**_he thought so only I could hear.

It still unnerved me to have someone who looked like our long-time enemy and the man I had thought was my friend on our side, but he was on our side of that I was sure of at least. _**I will.**_

_~~*~~_

"There's nothing out of place as far as I can see," Onyx commented to me. Several hours later, we still had not found Sharon or Chance. The others Riders had been sent to search while we waited here on the chance that the two missing Riders made it back on their own. After briefly splitting up from Kase, Kit and I had patrolled on our own and only came across a troop of monsters that we took care of after he had Ridered up.

"I really hope everyone's all right," I muttered, holding my trapper gun as we slowly strolled through the deserted area around the base.

"Don't worry," he assured me, putting an armoured hand on my shoulder. "Everything's gonna be fine,"

"I hope so," I breathed, taking his reassurance to heart. Kit had this endless faith and the will to keep fighting. Even with his own father's life hanging in the balance he had chosen to defy Xaviax's will and fight for Earth. I felt really proud of him, of all the Kamen Riders, for doing what they were doing.

"Come on, let's sweep this area one more time and check in with Kase," Onyx suggested.

"Okay," I turned to follow him but stopped as a piercing sound reached my ears. "Kit, wait!" I called. "The mirror music!"

"I hear it too," he assured me, running back. "Let's go check it out," He jumped right over the railing, two stories straight down while I climbed down at a slower pace."Sorry," he apologized as we carefully approached the mirror.

"It's okay,"

We peered around the corner as we saw a window ripple, and several people stepped out. They all had wings, and we saw them look up at the No-Men building just ahead.

"Hey...it's Chance!" I exclaimed, shocked to see that he too had wings. He was accompanied by Sharon and six other winged-people.

We saw his head jerk up, and he groaned as we walked around the corner.

"Chance, Sharon, you're alright!" I could hear the relief in Kit's voice.

"Mostly," Sharon sighed. "Guys, these are my friends. Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel," She gestured to each in turn as they nodded or waved."The School altered Chance's DNA while he was unconscious, and I'm not sure how."

I frowned. "That's not good," I noted. "How they do that just in a few hours?"

"We should tell Master Eubulon you're all back," Kit pointed out. "I'm sure he'll be glad to have all of you."

Chance sighed. "Great."

"What you think the others are gonna laugh or something?" Kit scoffed. "No. Here I am thinking Xaivax's alien threat is the only thing to worry about but no, some evil genetic people who think they're gods have to stir up trouble,"

"That's actually pretty accurate," Max smiled as my communicator beeped.

"Maya, go ahead,"

"_Kase has already reported back. Are you two alright?" _Master Eubulon asked.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, we're fine. Chance and Sharon made it back, and they brought friends from the School with them. Should we bring them up?"

"_Yes, that's good news. We see you all shortly,"_

Kamen Rider Lynx: I know that I'm probably getting some odd looks, but a lot of this will be explained in the next two or three chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, click the little green button to review!


End file.
